


Parsel My Tongue

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Sub Harry, Vampire Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has been looking for his soul mate ever since his sixteenth birthday. As a dominant vampire his emotions are heightened and the longer it takes to find his submissive the higher the chance of his bloodlust consuming him. With the school year just beginning Draco now finds it harder to keep control but maybe he won't have to worry much longer. On the train ride to school a particular scent invades his senses and the vampire will do anything to keep his newly found little submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One, A Lonely Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me it all, but the plot belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.

Chapter One: A Lonely Summer

Harry sighed as he listened to the sounds of his aunt Petunia walk around on the floor above. A groan fell from his chapped lips as he struggled to sit upright in the enclosed space. He needed to get ready for another laborious day when all he wished to do was fall back to sleep. He knew he needed to be in the kitchen and have breakfast ready before his relatives came downstairs. Quietly he left his cupboard barely lowering his head in time before he bumped it against the doorframe, he didn't need any more bruises than the ones he all ready had. His uncle had returned home drunk once again after a business deal gone wrong and of course he blamed it on the so called abomination living under his roof. Harry quickly got into his morning routine, he could probably make the breakfast with his eyes closed considering how many times he had done it before. He got lost in his thoughts as he remembered the weird dream that had woken him in the early hours of the morning. He could barely remember most of the details but a pair of silvery blue eyes were burned into his mind. He had a feeling he should know who they belonged to. He shook his head and returned back to the present, his hand shot out just in time to catch the glass that was about to fall and shatter on the floor. That wouldn't have been a good start of the day especially when his body all ready ached and he was sure his aunt would have a large list of chores he needed to complete before his uncle returned home from work.

Harry watched as his relatives sat down at the kitchen table and knew that today he wouldn't be getting any breakfast. "Boy, get the paper!" his uncle grunted spraying food across the table and on to his moustache. Harry quickly fled from the room thankful to get away from the revolting sight. Harry returned with the morning paper and continued his usual summer routine, effortlessly drowning out his uncles scathing remarks as he daydreamed about going back to school. He still had three more miserable months with his relatives until the 1st of September and he could see his friends again. A letter had arrived three days ago stating that this year he wouldn't be able to go to the Weasley's during the end of the summer as it would be safer for him to stay in the wards that surrounded Privet Drive. A bolt of loneliness swept through Harry as he remembered the short notes his friends had sent expressing their apologies, and what made it worse is that he knew his friends were staying together at Sirius's old house including Neville and Luna as it was more safer for them. A thought plagued Harry's mind as he continued with his chores under the hot sun, sweat running down his back causing his clothes to stick to him uncomfortably. If his friends were so safe at Grimmauld Place why wasn't he. Even staying at a place plagued with the very memories of his dead godfather would be a far much better place to stay than in his relatives loving care.


	2. Chapter Two, The Pain Begins

Chapter Two, The Pain Begins

Draco's P.O.V.

The sound of the rain pattering against the windows was starting to get on his last nerve. The irritating noise was doing nothing good for the bad mood he has been in since the beginning of the summer. A constant ache was present in his chest and his heart felt hollow. He could feel his creature trying to fight his control. But he was a Malfoy and a Pureblood he had been trained since he was little in how to keep in control of his own body. He had been told countless of times what would happen once he reached his majority on his sixteenth birthday and he came into his creature inheritance. 

He knew that as soon as his inheritance came through all the emotions with it would come to. The bloodlust was overwhelming and he could feel an almost constant ache in his gums as they tried to retract with every beat of his mother’s heart. But she was family and if there was one rule or instinct that overrode the call for blood it was the instinct to protect family. Plus his father would never let him get even close enough to his mate to do such a thing. Not that he would anyway, if he could help it.

The ache in his heart had only intensified as the summer went on last night being the worst as he felt his little mate's pain and sadness which seemed to intensify each and every day of the holidays. He wanted to go and find his mate and never let them go and drain all of the blood out of those that had hurt his mate, but there was one small problem; he didn't know who his mate was nor where his mate was and that frustrated and angered him which made the blood lust worst as he was almost constantly in need of blood and had to drink blood from a packet or suck on a blood pop. 

Draco growled in anger as he felt a wave of pain from his mate, he wanted it to hurry up and be the 1st of September already so he could find his mate and if need be heel his mate from the injuries he had apparently received if the pain coming off of his mate was anything to go by, he felt useless and his vampire side was growling at him to find his mate and kill those who had hurt them and that he was a bad dominant for not protecting his mate.

Draco sighed as he sucked on a blood pop to curve his blood lust, but he knew it wouldn't be for long as only a mates’ blood could fully satisfy him enough that he wouldn't need to drink from his pretty little mate for nearly two months once they had consummated their bond and once every three weeks before that. Draco smiled happy that he wouldn't hurt his mate when he drank from them, but give them pleasure as he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt his little mate. He swore that he would never raise his hand to his mate, not that he would anyway he would rather die than harm his mate and any children they had.

Draco groaned in happiness as he thought about his little mate rounded beautifully with their child but the picture was ruined slightly as he didn't know who is mate was and he desperately wanted to find his mate to keep them safe and protected to make sure they knew that he would always love and care for them. Sighing and throwing the now useless lolly stick into the bin Draco left his bedroom to join his parents for breakfast once he was satisfied that he had curved his blood lust, well for now at least.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry sighed as he exited his cupboard at five in the morning so he could make a start on cleaning the kitchen and getting the Dursleys breakfasts ready before they woke up, hopefully now that he had woken up an hour earlier he would be able to get all of his chores done and not get a beating from his uncle, but knowing his aunt and uncle they would give him useless tasks to do just so he won't finish his chores and be stuck in his cupboard until he went back to Hogwarts as he had done after every beating. The Dursleys had moved him back into the cupboard as punishment for going back to Hogwarts each year and also punishment for what had happened to Dudley last summer.

Harry didn't really see the point of cleaning the kitchen just before he was going to use it when everything was cleaned and bleached before he went to bed as his aunt Petunia made him help with the bleaching at eleven at night when he was ready to collapse on his feet especially after a beating, but he knew better then to argue with his aunt and uncle.

An hour later Harry was just finishing laying the food onto the table as all three Dursleys walked into the kitchen. "Boy you better not have burned nor done any freakish stuff to our food otherwise you'll be in big trouble." Uncle Vernon growled at Harry before proceeding to inspect his food to make sure it wasn't burned his wife and son following his example.

Once Vernon was satisfied that his food wasn't burnt he even went as far as to sniff his food to see if he could smell any magic used on his food, causing Harry to roll his eyes at his paranoid uncle. "Don't roll your eyes at your Uncle, freak!" Aunt Petunia snapped which caused Uncle Vernon to glare at him. Harry bit his lip sensing that he was going to get more than a little beating tonight. 

Aunt Petunia stood and moved over to the sink and got herself a glass of water she then moved over to the bread bin and pulled out the smallest, most mouldy piece of bread before chucking them down in front of Harry. "Eat." She ordered as she sat back down in her place at the table. Dudley, who was sitting beside Harry, grabbed the glass of water and tipped its' contents all over Harry. 

Harry gasped as the cold water ran down the back of his neck and face; he spat a few mouthfuls out and glared at Dudley who was rocking backwards and forwards in his chair in mirth. Suddenly with a loud snap the legs of the chair snapped and Dudley fell to the floor with a muffled thump! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon gasped in shock.

"Oh! My little Duddykins!" Aunt Petunia cried rushing round towards Dudley and trying to pull him up off the floor. Harry sniggered at his Aunt's efforts, but struggled to turn it into an act of choking as he caught Uncle Vernon's angry glare.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN THIS HOUSE?" Uncle Vernon roared spit flying across the table as he banged his meaty fist against the table, causing the wood to groan under all the weight. "YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO DUDLEY IMMEDIATELY! AND YOU WILL GET ALL OF YOUR CHORES DONE BEFORE I COME HOME! YOUR AUNT WILL BE MONITORING YOUR BEHAVIOUR AND IF SHE TELLS ME YOU HAVE MISBEHAVED YOU WILL BE STAYING IN THAT CUPBOARD UNTIL YOU GO BACK TO THAT FREAKY SCHOOL!!" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry who was looking at his uncle with wide fearful emerald eyes. 

Uncle Vernon turned and checked on Dudley to make sure he was okay. Once he was happy that his son wasn't harmed in any way he clasped his son's hand firmly, pecking his wife on the cheek and left the house for work, but not before sending one hateful look directed at Harry. Once the front door slammed shut Dudley went up to his room to play on his play station for a few hours before going out to meet his other gang members.

Harry looked at his aunt as they were the only ones left in the kitchen and saw that she was looking at him with the most spiteful look on her face as she looked at him. "Here." she said thrusting a long piece of paper at him that contained the ridiculous amount of chores he had to do before his uncle got home from work. Harry looked at the list and had to restrain himself from groaning at the number chores that he had to do, a number, of which he had done a few days ago. 

Sighing Harry decided he would do all of the outside chores first so he wouldn't be dragging mud through the clean house. Once Harry had tidied up from breakfast and left through the backdoor to start his chores in the front and back gardens.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry groaned when he looked down at the amount of chores he still had left to do inside not to mention he still had to have the dinner cooking in the oven before his uncle returned home. Harry quickly finished painting the fences, but making sure it was still neat and not blotchy. He rushed inside cleaning himself up and rushing upstairs to clean all of the bedrooms upstairs. 

Harry froze in the middle cleaning of the living room as he heard Uncle Vernon's car pulling into the drive way. Panic settled in Harry's heart, as he still had to put the dinner in the oven and finish cleaning the living room, as Dudley kept making a mess where ever he tidied not that his aunt would hear a word against her precious Dudley even if he did tell her, which he had learned long ago that it was a waste of his time. 

He was just lucky that he had prepared the dinner already otherwise he would be in even more trouble than he was going to be in. Harry screwed the lid back onto the furniture polish, cleaning and drying his hands once he reached the kitchen before placing the dinner into the oven, setting it to the correct temperature.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon roared as he entered the Living Room and saw that the furniture polish was still in the Living Room. "I told you that you had to have all of your chores done and dinner on the table for when you arrived and you failed to even accomplish that. You useless boy." Uncle Vernon shouted as he entered the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. Dinner will only be half an hour and I just need to finish polishing the coffee table...." Harry blinked as realised that he was now on the kitchen floor. It took a few minutes for the sting of pain to go through his tail bone where he hit the floor, and a sting on his cheek which confused Harry until he looked up and saw his uncle standing in front of him with his hand raised. 

It didn't take Harry long to work out that his uncle had smacked him to either to get him to shut up or for not having dinner ready and finishing his chores on time. But knowing his Uncle it was probably both.

"Don't talk back to me boy! Or you'll wish that you were never been born boy! Once you have made dinner and served it to my standards, you will finish your chores, you will then go to your cupboard and stay there until you go back to that freak school only coming out for your chores and when I let you out. Now get on with dinner before you let it burn and you'll be in even more trouble and I'll deal with you later boy!" with that said Uncle Vernon left the kitchen to watch the TV until dinner was ready.


	3. Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter Three, Returning to Hogwarts**  
  
Harry sighed he was so glad that he was finally on his way to Kings Cross to go to Hogwarts, but he was beyond furious with Dumbledore and his supposed friends as they had kept him in that hell hole all summer and Vernon made sure that he regretted staying there all summer if the large gash across his left cheek meant anything. His uncle had done it when he realised Harry would be staying with them all summer, but it was made worse when Harry had accidentally burnt the dinner in eleven years due to him being so exhausted because of the lack of sleep and food, he was lucky if he got one meal every three weeks which his aunt and uncle had reduced because of him staying with them longer and freaks didn't get food his uncle had told him during the many beatings this summer.  
  
"Boy get out of this car now or so help me...." Uncle Vernon threatened even with aunt Petunia's hand resting on his shoulder letting him know they were in public. Not wanting to anger his uncle any more than he already was for just existing Harry scrambled out of the car grabbing his trunk and empty owl cage from the boot, he'd already let Hedwig fly off to Hogwarts the night before so she wouldn't get hurt during one of his uncle's rages. No sooner had Harry pulled his trunk out of the boot and closed it his uncle sped off barely missing Harry's foot. Harry took a deep breath to gather himself physically and mentally and headed inside the station to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
As soon as Harry walked through the arch way onto the platform he was immediately surrounded by noise as parents were shouting for their children to get onto the express, as they appeared to have wandered off in search of friends. Harry leaned against the wall gritting his teeth in pain at the stabbing pains in his back from the wounds that are now aggregated from pulling his trunk all the way through the station. After he got his breathing under control Harry made his way to the end of the carriages trying to find an empty one at the back where he wouldn't be disturbed and could hopefully get some rest while they made the long journey to Hogwarts.   
  
Ten minutes later Harry had finally reached the last carriage on the train which was thankfully empty as people didn't really use the back carriages the short journey was made longer by Harry having to stick to the shadows so no one would stop him to talk to them and ask why he hadn't written back to them in the summer. Closing and locking the door behind him Harry pulled down all the blinds and warded the door to let him know if anyone was coming his way or trying to get in. Harry sighed he had no energy left after dragging his trunk all the way from the car park to here, so he just levitated it and Hedwig's empty cafe up onto the luggage rack after settling down on the seat for the long ride ahead. Harry laid down on the seat pulling his jacket tighter around him as he shivered and closed his eyes ready to sleep for a few hours not noticing or if he did he didn't seem to care as his breathing started to labour as the train headed for its destination.


	4. Finding Harry

** Chapter 4: Finding Harry **

Draco was walking around on the train following the sweet scent of his mate but what angered him was that it was mixed with his mate's blood someone had dared to harm his precious little mate. Speeding up his pace Draco growled at the people in the hallways blocking his way to his mate one of them being the Weasley Chit who was no doubt looking for Harry. Pushing past her and the others Draco ran down the train not caring for what people thought of him if they saw him, but he knew they wouldn’t as he was using his vampire speed to reach his mate’s as his little submissive a blood was becoming more potent and he could hear his mate’s struggling for breath.

After a few minutes Draco reached the very back compartment that had all the blinds down and he knew that his mate was behind this door by his delicious scent and the smell of his mate’s blood and the sound of his mate struggling for breath, growling in frustration at another obstacle getting in the way of his mate, as he tried the door but found it locked. Whipping out his wand Draco started sputtering spells under his breath to unlock the door. After a few agonising minutes the door finally flew open and Draco rushed into the room absentmindedly closing the door behind him.

Once in the room Draco rushed over to the unconscious form of his mate not caring that it was Harry Potter as in third year they had put the stupid feud behind them and he was glad that Harry was his mate as he had been getting feelings for him. Crouching on the floor in front of Harry, moving a strand of hair out of his mate’s face he was angered that anyone would harm his sweet little Harry. “Harry? Harry baby can you hear me?” Draco asked panicked as he got no answer from his mate whose condition seemed to be worsening. Gently picking him up Draco made his way out of the compartment to the teachers compartment where Severus was as he had boarded the train to make sure his godson, Draco would be alright after not long coming into his vampire inheritance.

Careful not to jostle his injured mate Draco raced along the corridors as fast as he could. “Shhh. It’s alright Harry. Everything’s going to be alright from now on I promise.” Draco murmured as Harry whimpered in his sleep in Draco’s arms. In a matter of seconds Draco came to a stop at the teacher’s compartment, whispering the password his godfather had given him Draco raced into the compartment startling his dourer Potions Professor. “What the?” Snape said startled before he regained his composure. “Draco what is the meaning for this? And why do you have an unconscious Mr Potter in your arms?” Snape asked. Draco ignored his godfather and Potions Professor for a moment as he gently laid his mate down on the seats before turning to his godfather with worried molten silver eyes that had flecks of red in them making the silver look more startling. “Uncle Sev. Please you got to help Harry. He’s covered in his own blood and his breathing is laboured and he’s not just my friend but he’s my submissive mate Sev and look what his Uncle has done to him. I know it was him Harry told me in fourth year what his aunt, uncle and cousin do to him every summer since he was left there and the old coot does nothing.” Draco growled at the end of his rant.

“Draco slow down. Are you saying that Potter is your mate? And what do you mean his uncle did this to him?” Severus Snape asked though he had a suspicion of what his godson meant but he hoped he was wrong. “Of course he is my mate why would I say he was if wasn’t. And I meant exactly what I said he is abused by his so called relatives whatever the old coot told you about my sweet little Harry are all lies. He knows Harry is abused and yet he does nothing. Now can you heal him?!” Draco shouted. Snape nodded and turned to the seriously ill Potter who looked like he was on death’s door step. Waving his wand over him performing a Diagnostic charm Severus paled as the results appeared on an extensively long piece of parchment.

"Uncle Sev what is it? What's wrong with Harry?" Draco asked worriedly he had never seen this reaction from his godfather before and it scared him slightly as whatever was wrong with Harry must be serious to cause this reaction from the dourer man.

"Draco take this bowl and get me some warm water and hurry but do not spill any." Snape ordered. "When you come back I will tell you now go." he said forcefully with his back to his godson as he Draco would have been about to argue with him. He distantly heard the door closing as he turned back to Harry stripping him out of his much too large and faded clothes he hated himself for not seeing the signs of abuse when they were obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes and knows what to look for as Harry hid it well as Snape took down three glamours wincing at the emaciated and battered boy in front of him. He hated the fact that if he wasn't so focused on believing the old coot and believing the boy was James reincarnated all this could have been avoided, what annoyed Severus the most was that the boy didn't even look like James apart from his hair, though even that had red tints in it, he was more like Lily he had her facial structure and his body was more petite than muscular and Severus knew it wasn't just the starvation playing into his body structure.

"Draco instead of just standing their gawking get over here so I can start cleaning him up so I know how much I need to heal!" Severus snapped at his godson while he threw healing charms at the grievously injured boy. Careful as to not spill a drop of the warm liquid Draco rushed as quickly as he could to his godfather's side to see if he could be of any help in healing his mate. "Draco carefully wipe up the blood with the cloth and warm water so I can apply the paste. He has multiple injuries covering all or most of his body, he also has several broken bones and one of his badly broken bones has punctured his lung which is causing the laboured breathing. "But I fixed it and the lung while you were out as they were the most cause for concern aside from the blood loss we just need to make sure he doesn't get pneumonia. It looks like he hasn't been to the doctors once as nearly all of his bones have been healed wrong. I don't understand why Pomfrey never fixed any of this he's been in the Hospital Wing enough, though I've never fully trusted the bint." Severus growled.

Severus sat back on the ball of his feet sighing in relief, it had been nearly two hours Harry was all healed with as much healing spells and potions could heal him the rest was up to Harry. But at least he wasn't unconscious due to blood loss and a punctured lung but unconscious due to being dosed up on potions. "He's not out of the woods yet dragon he still has a long way to go in the regards to physical healing but as for emotional and mental I'm afraid that will take much longer to heal and no amount of spells or potions can heal that." Severus said with a wary sigh as he watched his godson diligently and carefully dress his mate in his school robes. "Draco when we get to Hogwarts we'll take him to your quarters so we can keep an eye on him and I'll contact his godfather Lupin to let them know what has happened as Dumbledore wouldn't let them see Pot....Harry all summer." Severus sighed he didn't want the remaining Marauder in his quarters but the deserved to know what has _happened to his godson and he knew that Harry would freak out when he woke up and he was in a strange place. 'Wait since when had Potter become Harry to him?'_ Severus thought. _'Since you almost lost the boy you swore to Lily you would always protect and not to take into account that he is your godson's submissive mate.'_ his mind supplied for him.

Growling quietly at himself Severus sat back in his seat opposite the two mates, where Draco now had Harry's head pillowed in his lap. "Draco if he starts to stir in a few hours give him another pain potion and a blood replenishing potion." Severus ordered seeing his godson nod Severus picked up his book and continued to read where he had left off when he was interrupted by the emergency Draco had brought into his compartment and subsequently his life called Harry James-Sirius Potter.


	5. Healing Begins and the Return of the Wolf

** Chapter Five, Healing Begins and the Return of the Wolf  **

"Sev?" Draco questioned his godfather not looking up from his precious mate where he was running his hand through the surprisingly silky black hair that had grown out past Harry's shoulder blades. Hearing his godfather grunt in acknowledgement Draco continued. "Why hasn't Harry woken up yet? Did we miss something?" Sighing Snape put his book down to look into the worried eyes of his godson who's eyes had slightly more red to them then they did earlier.

"Draco what you have to understand is that Harry is still grievously ill no matter that I have healed everything he's still ill because of the amount of blood he's lost not to mention that he is dangerously underweight severally so. It might take us weeks to even get him out of the woods so to speak. When we arrive at Hogsmeade Station I'll apparate us to the get and I want you straight to my rooms Draco I'll meet you there." Snape told his godson firmly.

Draco looked down at his precious little mate continuing stroking his hair as Harry stirred in his sleep. He knew that it would take more than healing spells and potions to heal Harry but he was worried he'd never seen Harry this bad and he hated Dumbledore even more now for causing all that had happened to Harry. "I understand Sev." Draco muttered quietly so as not to wake Harry. Looking out of the window he was glad that he'd already put on his uniform as he saw the distant outline of Hogwarts coming ever closer.

"Don't put Pot- Harry's uniform on him as you might reopen the wounds and it's easier to check on him without the uniform on." Severus informed him as if he knew what Draco was thinking. Nodding his head absentmindedly Draco looked up at Harry's stuff that was next to his on the luggage rack, he'd gone out and collected Harry's things from his compartment while Severus was healing Harry he'd key Harry's owl Hedwig out to make her own way to Hogwarts with his Eagle owl Apollo. Pointing his wand at the two trunks Draco levitated them down and shrunk them so he could put them in his pocket.

***

All too soon the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Draco watched as people pilled out onto the platform stopping to look for their friends he scowled when he saw Granger and the Weasel no doubt looking for Harry but he wouldn't let them come anywhere near Harry if it was the last thing he did, as his Vampire was screaming at him to kill those who'd hurt his mate before they hurt him again. "Draco. Draco. DRACO!!!" Draco blinked as he heard someone shouting his names.

He looked down at his precious cargo still held protectively to his chest only to see that he was still asleep, it was only then that he realised that it was his godfather that had been the one shouting his name. "Sorry Uncle Sev did you say something?" Draco asked looking at said man confusedly as he saw the angered expression on the mans face. "Yes Draco I did indeed say something," Severus snarled glaring at the teen.

"I was trying to get your attention before you lost control and not only hurt your mate with how hard you were holding him but also to stop you going on a rampage and killing Miss Granger and Mr Weasley even if they're a couple of nuisances. Now I'm going to put a Notice Me Not spell on you as well myself so we can slip off of the train and I'll Apparate us to the gates without any problems or disturbances. Come here. Now." Severus shouted when Draco didn't move quick enough.

Draco rolled his eyes at how snappy his godfather gets every time they're at Hogwarts but nonetheless he stood up from the seat only pausing when Harry whimpered in his sleep. "Shhh it's alright Harry." Draco soothed as he made his way over to his godfather. Once the spell had been placed on all of them Draco and Severus made their way into the platform where they Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where from there they made the long journey from the gates to Severus's chambers.

"Put him in the spare room." Severus ordered Draco once they were in the safe haven of Severus's chambers. Nodding his head Draco headed towards the spare room but before he entered he looked behind him and saw Severus with his head in the fireplace no doubt telling Lupin all that had happened to Harry. Entering the room Draco gently placed Harry onto the large bed covering him with the dark hunter green covers. Sighing Draco pulled up the chair that was in the room and sat next to the bed so he could watch over Harry.

***

~ With Severus ~

Severus sighed as he removed his head from the fireplace. Lupin would be up as soon as he could get away without raising suspicion. He sighed as he sat heavily in one of the leather high back chairs that stood before the fireplace thinking over all that transpired over the last hour. His gaze drifted around his rather dark room. Bookcases took up every available space that was not taken up by the four wooden doors that led to the other rooms that made up his chambers.

He was not only thinking on the best way to treat Harry as though he knew some healing spells he was not a fully trained Medi-Wizard, but also about keeping the spare room for Harry as he knew the boy was too sick to go to Gryffindor tower and that when he did he'd be grilled by Granger and the two youngest Weasleys about where he'd been which was something the boy didn't need at the moment not to mention having to deal with the old coot. His musings were soon interrupted as his Wards around his room alerted him that someone was trying to come through his floo.

He sighed and quickly waved his wand intricately to see who was trying to gain access to his room. Sighing in relief that it wasn't the old coot as the spell revealed that it was Lupin trying to gain access, he knew it was obvious but one couldn't be too careful. Getting up from his chair with a sigh on his lips Severus tapped the fireplace in an intricate patten before returning to his seat as the fire turned an emerald green a sign that Lupin had been granted access.

"Severus." The wolf said politely after stepping out of the fireplace removing the ash from his tattered robes with a wave of his wand. Severus snorted at the wolfs attempt of politeness when it was plain to see that all the man wanted right now was to find out about his cub and also to kill those who harmed him as the wolf seemed very close to the surface if Lupin's tense posture was anything to go by. "Lupin." Severus returned in kind gesturing with a wave of his hand to the seat opposite him.

Smiling a tight smile that came out more like a grimace Remus sat himself down though he remained on the edge of the seat not relaxing in the slightest as he got straight to the point. "How is he Severus? How's my cub?" Remus asked running a hand warily down his face appearing more older then his thirty-six years nearly thirty-seven years of age. Sighing himself Severus waved his wand conjuring them both a tumbler of fire whisky, taking a rather larger gulp of it then he normally would have Severus answered with a wary and tired voice after setting his glass down on the coffee table. "I will not lie to you Lupin," Severus started.

"It's not good. He is dangerously underweight, he had several welts all over his body varying in depth and length some even became infected and I fear that some will scar so badly that not even a salve could get rid of them. He had several broken bones, one of his ribs had pierced his lungs quite badly. If Draco hadn't found him when he did you would be burying him with his parents right about now and I'd have to deal with a rampaging vampire who'd be driven mad by the loss of his mate.

Yes Lupin Draco is a dominate vampire and Mr Potter is his submissive mate." Severus answered the unasked question. "As it is Mr Potter is still grievously ill as he's lost quite a lot of blood and he has yet to wake at the present moment. But Draco is with him and he's assured me that he will come and get me if there is any changes to Mr Potter's health either positive or negative." Severus explained to the grief stricken wolf.

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Remus asked in a pained filled voice. Shaking his head as he took another gulp of his fire whisky Severus answered, "At the moment there is nothing I can do. I have pumped his body with so many potions that if he were to have anymore he'd die from the overdose." Severus stated bluntly. "Though he is due another blood replenisher and a potion for the infection in a hour and a potion for the pain and for his incorrectly healed bones an hour after that. I have yet to start him on nutritional potions as in the state he is in now and with all the potions he is taking they'll only have a negative effect on his boy."

There was silence in the room after that was revealed the only noise throughout the whole chamber was Draco murmuring softly to Harry trying to coax him back to wariness. "Can I go and see him Severus?" Remus asked desperately he didn't care how he sounded he just wanted to be with his cub. "In a bit. Before you start ranting at me let me finish," Severus told him firmly when Remus opened his mouth to interrupt.

"Draco has become very edgy the last few months as with the bond he has with Harry before he even saw him after his inheritance, as he has felt everything Harry felt which has had his blood lust higher than what it should be at this stage what with his vampire raging at him all the time. Though I am confident that he will not drink from Mr Potter without his permission.

Nevertheless it would do none of us any good if you and Draco started a fight when Mr Potter is in the area trying to heal with his ordeal." Severus snapped though his tone had softened quite a bit by the end of his speech. Sighing Remus slumped back into his chair as if he had no energy to hold himself up anymore, which now that he thought about it, it was true as the Full Moon was in two days which was the reason he didn't see Harry into the express.

He wished that he had noticed things from Harry's letters that he'd sent to him, even though Dumbledore had told him not to he sent Harry letters as often as he could without drawing attention to himself or Harry. Thinking back on the topic of the Full moon Remus knew it was going to be a bad one what with Harry ill as he knew Moony was going to go on a rampage trying to get back to his cub to protect him.

With that thought Remus knew he needed to make arrangements with Severus about staying in the Shrieking Shack for the duration of the moon as he knew from experience that the further away from Harry he was when he was worried about him the more angry and agitated Moony became. With that thought he knew he was in for the roughest moon he'd faced in years.


	6. Found Out

Chapter Six, Found Out

Remus thought back on all that had happened the last few days with regret and sadness. It had been the day of the Full moon and he'd been getting ready to head to the Shrieking Shack early with how Moony was so upset and angry over Harry being injured when Severus's Patronus had come floating into the room telling him that Harry had slipped into a coma during the night and was being fed potions to stabilise his breathing. He knew Severus had only had his best intentions in mind and that he would have been angry if he was told after the moon, but right then Remus had to literally fight Moony for control to stop him going after the ones that had hurt their Cub so bad, and the worse thing was Remus had considered letting Moony have free rain to hurt the Dursleys as much as they'd hurt Harry.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Remus hurried through his normal morning rituals as quickly as he could so he could make it down to Severus's rooms to be with his still comatose Cub. "Ahh Lupin, how nice of you to drop by." Severus said snidely as he opened the door to his chambers, trying and failing to hold in the sneer that spread across his face at the man before him. He didn't like him, he hated him but less so than he did Black, but he was putting up with him for Harry's sake if nothing else. Once Draco had calmed down slightly he'd argued with him about letting the wolf into his chambers to see Harry. To ease his building headache he'd agreed but now he wished he hadn't, for all the man did was badger him about Potter.

Oh he understood why of course but he had told him that he'd let him know if anything had changed but did that stop the wolf? No of course not. "Severus." Remus greeted pleasantly. Without saying a word Severus walked away from the door and over to his cabinet at the far side of the room that contained all his potions. "Here." He said tersely holding out a pain relief potion. "You no doubt ran all the way here and the day after the Full Moon, a bad one no doubt. You should know better Lupin." Severus jeered at him. Ignoring the jeering Remus thanked him before downing the potion in one go, shuddering at the taste.

"Before you ask no Potter is not out of the coma yet," Severus snapped still with his back to him. "But there is some good news," Remus sat up straighter in the chair he'd slumped into when he head his cub was still in a coma. "His wounds have all healed as I would have expected, the infection is gone, nearly all his bones have been correctly healed as I only have his legs left to heal, and he is no longer suffering from blood loss. The only thing that still concerns me is the lungs.

As I told you they were both punctured, though I managed to correctly heal it, the right lung is too damaged, he may end up having problems breathing and may need oxygen to help but I will not know for sure until he wakes up. He still has several bad scars on his back that I was not able to get rid of, no matter how much salve I put on it." Severus informed the horrified werewolf before him.

There was a moment of silence as Remus seemed to be taking in all that had been said to him and he was having trouble keeping Moony in check. The silence was broken by Remus who asked the question that no doubt was troubling him. "Why haven't you healed his legs yet? And why is Harry still in a coma?" Remus asked concerned. Sighing and rolling his eyes Severus turned to face the werewolf. "I haven't healed his legs yet as they were the worse to heal. I honestly don't understand how he even managed to walk on them.

When he awakes depending on the healing stage of his legs he may have to be in a wheelchair for quite some time, so I suggest that you take Potter home with you to rest and heal properly as we both know he won't get that here with the manipulative old coot. But as I said it depends on how healed they are. As to why he is in a coma, his body no doubt shut down from all the stress it's been under and I've been keeping him in an induced one as well as it is easier to monitor him and heal his incorrectly healed bones." Severus informed him.

Severus left Remus in the living room as he entered the spare bedroom where Harry was to start healing his legs, sending a disgruntled Draco to get some food and rest as he refused to sleep. "Draco if you do not get something to eat and some sleep I'll have no choice but to force a Dreamless Sleep down your throat." Severus called through the door before it was slammed shut behind him. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Draco and Remus stared at each other neither moving it making a sound. Remus slowly but confidently got up from the chair making sure Draco didn't see him as a threat as he crossed the room till he was stood in front of him hand held out in front of him.

"I know our kinds don't get along Draco but I'd like to ignore those instincts and try to get along with you if only for Harry's sake more than anything else." Remus told him more confidently than he felt as he Moony raged inside him at wanting to be nice to the vampire instead of killing it to protect their cub. "Welcome to the family Draco." Remus greeted. After awhile Remus thought Draco was going to give in to instincts or ignore him all together as he just continued to stand there stiff as a board that was until. "Thank you Mr Lupin." Draco said taking Remus's still outstretched hand and shaking firmly with the man in front of him.

"You don't need to threaten me with what you'd do if I hurt Harry for I would freely offer myself to you on a Full Moon to maim or kill I care not if I ever hurt Harry. But I hope it doesn't come to that as I have no wish to hurt Harry." Draco said firmly a serious look in his face. "I'm glad to hear that Draco." Remus smiled. "Now I suggest you go and get something to eat before putting your head down for a bit for I have no doubt that Severus will do exactly what he says."

Nodding his head in agreement Draco fled into the kitchen not before throwing one last longing look at the room Harry resided in. Sighing Remus sunk down into the chair he'd vacated willing to take his own advice and get some sleep for he had no doubt that Severus would be in there for  quite some time which meant he wouldn't hear anything for a while. He closed his eyes fully intending only to have a power nap Remus slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dumbledore was furious. 'How dare Severus keep this from me. And how dare he just keep the boy in his chambers instead of taking him to the Hospital Wing as if I wouldn't find out, I know everything that happens in this castle.' Dumbledore thought furiously as he paced around his office. 'And to top it all of Severus forgot contently or not to tell me that young Harry was the submissive mate of the vampire Draco Malfoy. He will pay he and Lupin.' He thought as he stormed over to his fireplace.

Oh he knew all about Remus staying there as well when he was supposed to be teaching, after all he'd done for that man this was how he repaid him well not anymore. Poking his head into the fire Dumbledore called for the Auroras claiming that Harry Potter had been injured in instal circumstance and was being held in Professor Snape's chambers by the man himself, Draco Malfoy a newly turned vampire and Remus Lupin and had not received any treatment as far as he new. He asked them to wait while he tried to get through to Severus before they came which they reluctantly agreed to and waited on standby for Dumbledore's say so.

Pulling out of the fireplace Dumbledore stormed out of the room fully intending on making those that betrayed him pay. No one betrayed him and got away with it. James, Lily and Sirius didn't and these three certainly wouldn't.


	7. Escaping

Chapter Seven, Escaping

Stepping back from the bed Severus let out a sigh of relief, he'd just finish healing Harry's legs to the best of his ability; unfortunately Harry will need to be in a wheelchair for at least a month while they healed. The good news was that the last potion he'd given Harry had corrected the worst of his lungs but left him slightly asthmatic, least he wouldn't need to be on oxygen for the rest of his life like he feared he would. And he'd also reversed the coma so Harry should be coming round soon. 

As he left the room he sent is Patronus to Minerva to inform her of Harry's condition and that she'll need to find a substitute teacher for D.A.D.A to cover Lupin as Harry needed to leave the castle as he was confined to a wheelchair. Once his Patronus left he entered the Living Room fully intending to let Draco and Lupin know of Harry's condition when he froze. His wards were telling him that someone was approaching his rooms, and that someone was Dumbledore. 

"Draco, Lupin." Severus snapped gathering their attention. "We don't have much time Dumbledore is on his way here. I have removed Harry from the coma he should be waking soon, however, no mater how much I have healed his legs and lungs there is lasting damage. He will need to be in a wheelchair for at least a month to give his legs chance to heal properly. As for his lungs there is lasting damage that no potion can fix but, it is not as bad as we originally feared he is only slightly Asthmatic and will need to take an inhaler to control it. It is my believe that he has been kept somewhere dark, confined and musty which has lead to this." 

"So, he's going to be alright?" Draco asked with baited breath as Lupin looked on worriedly his eyes shinning amber. "He will be if we can get him out of here in time." Severus said seriously frowning deeply in thought. "I have sent a Patronus to Minerva informing her of Harry's condition and he situation. Now Draco go and get Harry quickly, but carefully. Lupin does Dumbledore know where you live?" Severus ask as Draco ran off to get Harry while he and Lupin packed everything, Severus sent a Patronus off to Lucius letting him know what was going on. 

"No he doesn't. No one does only Sirius did." Remus told him. "It's Marauders' Cottage." Severus rolled his eyes at the name as they sent everything to the cottage including a wheelchair for Harry. "Go quickly." Severus hissed as Dumbledore drew closer. 

"What about you Uncle Sev?" Draco asked concerned though he did type the code into the fireplace of with his wand and picked Harry back up again from the sofa where he'd placed him so he wouldn't drop him while typing in the code. "I'm going to my potion lab to stock up on potions and pretend to I've been there all this time to try and throw him off the scent. Now go quickly." Severus informed them tersely. 

"Thank you Severus I won't forget all you've done for my cub." Remus said gratefully. He watched as his cub disappeared in the emerald flames held safely in the arms of his mate. "Yes, well just make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble. I'll be along in a few days to check on him. Now, go Lupin." Severus said snidely. Nodding his head in gratitude once more Remus disappeared in the emerald flames as he was whisked away to his cub and his Cubs mate. Sighing in relief once they'd gone Severus checked the rooms making sure there was nothing left behind, once satisfied he made his way to his potion lab to finish the potion he'd started earlier that day and waited for the old coot to arrive. 

Not thirty minutes later there was a loud knock on the door as someone demanded to be let in. Sighing Severus took his time to stopper the potion and clean up after himself before leaving his lab, he stopped only once as he reached the empty living room to act surprised at the room being empty before he went to open the door and let the impatient old coot in. "Ah, Severus, is everything alright? You took a long time to open the door." Dumbledore asked benignly but Severus noticed the suspicion in his eyes. 

"I was stocking up on my potions." Severus said dryly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you want Albus?" Severus asked sighing as if he had better things he could be doing with his time them standing around talking to the Headmaster. "I hear Harry has been staying in your chambers, why is that?" Dumbledore asked with fake concern. "Is he alright?"  
"No, Albus, Harry is not alright." Severus said sharply stepping aside so Dumbledore could enter. "Draco brought him to me on the train barely alive. His uncle had beaten him to an inch of his life; his lungs had been pierced by his broken ribs, he had numerous lacerations that were infected and still bleeding and a number of broken bones and incorrectly healed bones, including his legs. 

I'm surprised he could even walk on them; he's going to be in a wheelchair for at least a month." Severus informed the Headmaster a growl rubbling through his chest. "Now, my boy, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Dumbledore refuted as he sat himself down in one of the chairs. "Did you not hear me Albus!" Severus snapped. "Harry was barely alive! He'd slipped into a coma that I didn't think he'd awake from, he still hasn't woken up when I went to stock up my potions."  
"Where is the boy? Can I see him?" Dumbledore asked a almost happy glean shone in his eyes. 

"I don't know." Severus replied.   
"What do you mean you don't know!" Dumbledore snapped losing his grandfatherly persona.   
"I'm saying he's not here. When you disturbed me from my potion making I went to see how Harry was doing only to find him m, Remus and Draco gone. They must have slipped out while I was in my lab."  
"Do you know where they went?!" Dumbledore demanded angrily.   
"I already told you I don't know. Lupin must've taken him somewhere up heal as he'll be on a wheelchair for a month at least, where they went I don't know they never told me." Severus argued. 

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to hold in his anger. "Thank you Severus, if you hear anything please let me know." He said before storming out of his Potion Master's chambers and up to his office. He sent a message to the Aurors letting them know Harry was injured but twisted the truth to suit him, once they'd gone from the fire with plans to search for Harry, he sunk into his chair with an angry growl. He wasn't sure whether Severus was telling him until truth or not, but immediately disregarded that notion as Severus was loyal to him and only him, nevertheless he would keep a close eye on him from now on. 

His thoughts then turned to Lupin and the Malfoy boy as well as Harry they'd all pay for crossing him and they'd pay dearly, all he had to do was figure out how but first he had to find them. He sat forwards in his chair stapling his hands together and rested his head on them as he schemed and plotted ways he could end those that crossed him. Maybe he should make an example of Harry, dispose of him and let the two creatures destroy themselves? Yes, that'll do nicely but he needed to do this properly he only had one shot so he'd hide his time and strike when they weren't expecting it. 

Sitting back in his chair a smug evil smirk on his face he never noticed Fawkes fly off leaving his side forever, as his soul became as black as Voldemort's. How were they doing go cope from fighting a battle on two fronts? Only time will tell.


End file.
